Punishment Games
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: The twins invite Haruhi over to play games. But they have some special punishment games in mind if she loses... What they didn't consider though is that Haruhi has a mind of her own.. TwinsHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Starting the game**

"Nee, Haruhi."

Fujioka Haruhi turned to look at her identical classmates. The look in their eyes told her immediatly that they were up to something.

"What is it?"

They shot each other a mischivous glance before answering.

"We just thought that maybe..."

"...you'd want to come over to our house today."

"And since it's holiday tomorrow..."

"...you can borrow a room to sleep in..."

"...and we can play games all night."

Haruhi looked at the twins in surprise. Did they want her to give up a whole day of studying to come over and play games? She knew she should say no, even more so because of the looks they were giving each other, but still she found herself saying:

"Why not, but I need to go home first."

The Hitachiin twins looked at Haruhi in surprise. This was way too easy. They had thought that she would need some convincing, but here she was just saying yes at once. They looked at each other and smirked, none of them really wanted to wait until tonight. But since the games were in their house, they had no choise. They needed it to be a game where they knew that Haruhi would loose. No game with the twins went on without a punishment for the loser, and they had a very special punishment in mind for Haruhi. Hikaru was the first one to look back at Haruhi.

"Sure, we can drive you there and wait outside while you talk to your dad."

She nodded and got up from her seat.

"Isn't it time to go to club? Tamaki-sempai will get noisy if we're late."

"Yeah, let's go."

The twins couldn't wait until they could tell Tamaki that Haruhi was sleeping in their house tonight. They really wanted to see his face when he found out. And if everything went according to their plans, it would be even more fun on monday.

Kaoru looked at his older twin brother. He could almost see the thoughts that were formed in his head. He smiled at him and recalled the conversation they had last night, when the ideas started to form.

_"Nee, Kaoru. What do you think about inviting Haruhi over tomorrow?"_

_"Hmm, do you have anything special in mind?"_

_"Well, here's the thing. We both want Haruhi, right?"_

_"Yeah... What have that got to do with this?"_

_"I had an idea. Why don't we invite Haruhi to play games tomorrow night... Do you get my plan?"_

_"Oh. Punishment games, right?"_

_"Yeah. Don't you think we could have some fun?"_

Kaorus eyes travelled to the back of the girl walking in front of him and a smirk formed on his face. Yes, they could really have some fun tonight.

After club was over, Haruhi had a slight headache. The twins had taken the opportunity to tease Tamaki with the fact that she was coming over to their house later and was staying the night. And Tamaki had, of course, gone crazy over that fact that "his precious daughter was going to be alone with those two molesting twins". So it was quite a relief when it was over and she could leave. She was accompanied by the twins, since they were driving her home to talk to her dad.

One hour later, after a long talk with her dad trying to convince him that they were only going to play games, packing a few things for sleeping and getting back in the car, she found herself on a couch in the twins huge room while they were starting the game. Little did she know what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The nature of the punishments**

Hikaru glanced at the girl sitting on the couch in his and his brothers room. His eyes locked with Kaorus and they both smirked. When the game had started they walked back and sat one on each side of the girl who looked at them with a little worry.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru forced his voice to be casual as he looked at her worried face.

"Nothing really", Haruhi shook her head slowly. "It's just that I never really played these kind of games before."

A smile crept up on Hikarus face. That was the plan. She wasn't supposed to win, that would ruin their fun.

"It's okay, you'll get the hang of it quickly."

He could see that she relaxed a little, but than she tensed up again when Kaoru started to speak.

"Oh, and we have to inform her about the punishment game Hikaru."

"Punishment game?" Haruhi was confused. What did they mean with punishment game? She started to be nervous about this whole idea.

"Yes, you're right Kaoru", she heard Hikaru say before he turned to her. "You see Haruhi, when we play games, there is always punishment games.The winner decides on a punishment for the loser, and is most of the time the one who gives the punishment."

Haruhi looked at him in surprise. She didn't hear anything about a punishment. And since she never played this before, she was sure to lose a lot.

"What kind of punishment?" She wasn't really sure that she wanted to know, but she had to ask anyway.

She saw the twins look at each other with a grin as big as their faces. That made her a little uneasy, and she wondered, not for the last time that night, what she had gotten herself into. When they finally turned to face her, one from either side of her, she shuddered at the look in their eyes. It was full of mischief, amusement and... was that lust? She shook her head. It must have been her imagination. She looked at the TV-screen while she waited for their answer.

"The punishments..." they started slowly. "Is a secret, you'll have to find out for yourself."

She looked at their wide grins and sighed.

"Fine, let's just get this started."

She felt the twins look at her when she took one of the controls and started examining it. Suddenly she felt two hands on her back and shivered slightly as they started to draw something with their fingers on either side of her spine. She took a deep breath and turned her attention towards the control again, until she suddenly heard Hikarus voice again.

"But the again, we can be nice. You'll play ten times, five with each of us. For every loss, there will be a smaller punishment during the next match. If you can't win once during these ten times, you get the real punishment. Okay?"

She thought about this for a moment and then she nodded. At least it was better than getting a big punishment every time she lost, even though she had no idea what the punishment was.

"Fine, who of you are going first?"

Kaoru watched as Hikaru grabbed the other control and started choosing a player, while he himself showed Haruhi how to choose, and the most basic movements. He didn't want to show her too much, since the whole plan was that she would lose, but he had to show her how to move back and forward and jump. She would probably find the punching and kicking buttons soon enough on her own. He smirked a little when he leaned back on the couch looking at the first game being played. As they thought, Haruhi quickly lost, and Hikaru gave the control to Kaoru before he started with the first punishment. They had decided to take it slow, not to scare her away. But it would probably still be enough to disturb the games for her.

Haruhi shivered when Hikaru once again started to draw something on her back. The light touch that ran up and down her back and sometimes as far up as her bare neck, gave her a strange feeling. Sure, she was shivering, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It felt kind of comforting, in a strange way. But sure enough, it made her lose her concentration on the game and she suffered another big loss. But when Kaoru took over the same second that Hikaru stopped, she slowly started to get used to the touch, and the shivers died down a little. That fact didn't help her win the next game though, and when she suddenly felt Hikarus lips against her neck she asked in surprise:

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

As he continued to tril butterfly kisses over her neck she started to shiver again, this time harder. And when he lifted his head and gently nipped her ear she couldn't surpress a hardly audiable moan. She heard Hikaru chuckle when he softly whispered in her ear:

"Punishment."

So this was the punishment. _But, _thought Haruhi while she tried to focus on the game,_ why doesn't this feel like a punishment?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhis lucky win**

Distracted by Hikarus soft kisses on her neck, Haruhi lost yet another game to Kaoru. She sighed in frustration when the words 'Game Over' showed on the screen. She doubted that she would ever be able to win against the twins at this game, and somehow she had a feeling that they had chosen this game just because of that. But at the same time, she didn't feel like she was getting punished. She couldn't figure out what the feeling was that had started stirring inside her, but it was a pleasant feeling, and she was sure it was because of the twins touches. She drew a sharp breath as she felt Kaorus soft lips on her neck, barely touching her skin. What was this wierd sensation? It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. She wondered briefly what she had gotten herself into. She tried to focus on the game, but for some reason she didn't seem to see the screen properly, and as Kaoru started to gently nip at her ears a surprised moan escaped her lips. Her eyes was half shut before she remembered the game and forced them open again. Too late. Hikaru had siezed that short moment and won. Again.

Hikaru looked at Haruhis face and smirked. He could tell that their punishment distracted her greatly, and it didn't really seem like she minded either. He handed over the control to Kaoru and placed one of his hands on her thigh. He felt that she tensed a little when he did this, but he still started to move it, slowly stroking her thigh as he moved his head closer and accompanied it with butterfly kisses, starting at her neck and slowly moving up to trace her jawline. While doing this he once again heard a soft moan. He glanced at her eyes and smiled against her skin. He could see mixed confusion and pleasure in her eyes, as well as a desperate attempt to focus on the screen in front of her instead of his touch. She didn't succed very well. But she took them both with surprise when she suddenly said:

"Ehmm... I was just wondering... Is this really punishment?"

Kaoru looked at the girl beside him. He glanced over at Hikaru and saw the same baffled look as he was sure was visiable on his own face. He recovered quickly however and grinned at her.

"It's a great punishment. Why? Something wrong with it?"

He glanced at his brother again and saw that he too had collected himself and started stroking her thigh again. He looked at Haruhi again to await her answer. The look in her eyes completely took his breath away. Her eyes were cloudy and he could see the desire in them, although it was mixed with utter confusion. It was clear that she didn't know what the feeling she felt meant. He observed how she uncousiously tilted her head a little to the side as Hikaru resumed the butterfly kisses on her neck, so that he could reach a bigger area. Her answer to his question came in a strained whisper.

"No... I was just... wondering..."

He suddenly remembered that he had already won the game, and as he was just as eager as Hikaru to get his hand on this girl he put the control is Hikarus lap. He took it reluctant and let Kaorus hand take over the caressing, but Kaoru couldn't care less about his brother at the moment. All he could see was that look in her eyes.

Hikaru looked with fascination when his brother slowly started stroking Haruhis thigh the same way he had just done. The look in her eyes as she tried to ignore the gentle touch was just too much for the elder twin. God, he wanted this girl! He didn't realize that the game had started until he heard Haruhis voice.

"Finally a win."

He looked at the screen and sure enough, while he had been busy lusting after her, the game had started again and he had lost without a fight. But as he looked at her half relived, half dissapointed face he got an idea. He looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Then Haruhi, since it's still early, want to change game?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The new game**

'Change game?' Kaoru looked at Hikaru confused. They hadn't planned any other games because they didn't think Haruhi would be able to win this one. Then he saw the spark in his eyes and smirked. Whatever it was that his brother had planned, it was sure to be good. And when he looked at Haruhi his smirk widened. She didn't look like she was going to object. And sure enough, he soon heard her answer:

"Sure, what are we playing?"

He looked at her with a smile and then turned to Hikaru. He was just as curious as her to know what they would be playing. He saw Hikaru grin when he answered.

"Poker."

A grin crept upon Kaorus own face. Now he knew what Hikaru was planning. _Good thinking._

"And the punishment?"

He looked at Haruhi with surprise. Was that eagerness in her voice? He was quite sure it was. He grinned again when it suddenly struck him. She was enjoying this almost as much as they did. This was beginning to become an interesting night.

"It's almost like strip poker, only..."

Haruhi waited with interest for Hikarus answer, a little impatient with the fact that he dragged it out. She wanted to get to playing. She was accually enjoying their punishment games and she had this wierd feeling of unsatisfaction in her body. She knew she wanted more, but she didn't understand really what is was that she wanted.

"Only?" she inquiered when Hikaru didn't continue his sentence. She saw the grin on his face and knew that he enjoyed letting her wait.

"Only..." he continued slowly. "Instead of you taking off your clothes yourself when you lose, the person who wins get to do it."

She drew a sharp breath. That would be... distracting. She didn't find a better word. She knew that the touch of those two devilish boys would leave her unable to concentrate, but somhow she didn't mind. It was a wierd feeling, letting go of herself. She never did that, she always had complete control over herself. But just tonight she wanted to just let go and let herself be swept away.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi. She looked deep in thought as he and Kaoru grabbed the cards and placed themselves on their huge bed.

"Haruhi, are you joining us?"

He saw her look up at them and the look in her eyes made it hard to breath. They reflected the desire that he himself felt, along with something he couldn't deshipher. He followed her movements as she slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge, a little hesistant, as if she wondered if this was really a good idea, but still not completely able to hide her excitement. He and Kaoru reached out at the same time, grabbed each of her arms gently and urged her to sit on the bed completely. His eyes clouded over slightly when she obeyed and crept slowly onto the bed until she was sitting resting her back against their pillows at the head end of the bed. She looked so beautiful sitting there, on their bed, in their house, without any hestitation alone with them and their punishment games. She was truly amazing. He watched as Kaoru gave out the cards and got ready to play.

Haruhi looked at her cards and frowned slightly. She was actually pretty good at poker, but these cards were anything but good. If a miracle didn't happen, she was sure to lose. Only she wasn't really sorry about that fact... As they started playing she realized that the twins were also quite good at this, and in a short time they had all lost both of their socks and it was time to start on the more covering clothes. At this time, Haruhi lost again. Hikaru had won and he smirked at her when he crawled towards her on the bed. When he was sitting just in front of her he stretched his hands out and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. As he slowly started to pull it up she was a little thankful that she had remembered to wear a bra. But very soon she couldn't think at all, as Hikarus gentle fingers came in contact with the bare skin on her sides as he pulled the shirt upwards. She closed her eyes to the sensation and allowed him to pull it over her head. When it was off she opened her eyes, sure that it was over, but then she gasped for breath. After throwing her shirt carelessly on the floor Hikarus hands had found their way back to her bare sides, gently stroking her skin. She looked down at him and noticed that he had laid down on the bed beside her and let his fingers move playfully over her sides and her torso. Her eyes closed again as she felt Kaoru doing the same on her other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Driving you crazy**

The twins had completely abandoned the card game. They were letting their fingers play over Haruhis bare skin, making letters and drawings over her torso with their soft touch. Her breathing had become strained and her eyes wouldn't open. She knew she had to stop them, she had to say something. But she couldn't make a sound. And somehow she didn't want them to stop. Their touches aroused her in a way she had never experienced before, and she knew it was the twins doing. When they suddenly withdrew from her body her eyes flung open in surprise and dissapointment, but when she saw why they had abandoned her skin she could only smile. On either side of her lay now two shirtless boys. She looked in appreciation at their surprisingly well trained bodys in turn without even realizing the amused looks she earned from the twins. Not until Hikaru said:

"Like what you see huh?"  
She darted her head up and met his mischivous eyes, suddenly realizing what she had been doing. Her face flushed slightly before she closed her eyes again and rested her head against the pillows.

"So what if I do? What about it?"

Hikaru looked at her in surprise. Her words were casual and collected, but the look in her eyes before she closed them had shown none of that. They had shown a desire stronger than anything he had ever seen. She seemed fully content with giving them control, and she looked like she was only waiting for them to continue. He glanced sideways at Kaoru with a question in his eyes, and when his brother nodded a grin crept onto his face. He had just got permission to make the first move further. He let his fingers trace Haruhis jawline as he answered her.

"Well... If you didn't like it, we would have to leave you alone from now on right..."

As he spoke his hand slided down her neck, rested for a few seconds on her shoulder before he let it slide gently down her arm, bringing the strap of her bra with him. The bra stayed in place, but it gave him her shoulder free as he leaned down and started to gently kiss and nip at it. He glanced at Kaoru and saw that he had started drawing circles on her torso making her stomach muscles twitch slightly while her head bent slighlty backwards. He could hear the soft moans that his mouth and his brothers fingers drew out of her and let his hand slide back up her arm, across her neck and rest in her brown hair.

As he let his mouth wander up her now fully exposed neck he let his free hand go down her other shoulder bringing that bra strap with it and then continue to slowly caress her arm. This left him almost lying on top of her chest, only held up by his arms, and in a perfect position of what he planned to do next.

Haruhi couldn't care less about the straps of her bra being gone from her shoulders. The only thing that reached her mind was the soft touches and kisses that covered all of her upper body. It was so wrong, she knew that. She shouldn't be doing this. Her father would kill the twins if he knew. But still, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and this felt only oh too good to stop them. When she felt Hikaru reach up to her ear she opened her eyes to half and gasped.

"What are you doing to me?"

She didn't even know why she asked the question since she knew the answer perfectly well. But she was completely unprepared for the surge of electricity that surged through her body when Hikaru answered.

"We are driving you crazy, like you have done to us for such a long time", he said huskily before he bent down and gently pressed his lips againt hers.

Haruhi had been completely unprepared for the kiss, but when she felt Hikarus tounge at her lips, asking for permission, she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly to let it enter. The kiss made her melt completely. They could do anything to her right now, she thought dimly, and she would without doubt let them...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tied up**

When Hikaru lifted his head from her lips, Haruhi was panting for air. She looked hazily up into the golden eyes above her with half-lidded eyes. The desire she saw in them made her shiver in anticipation. Longings had awoken in her body that she didn't even know she had. She wanted these two boys, she knew that now. And she couldn't wait. She glanced down at Kaoru, who was still drawing circles on her torso and smiled a little. When Hikaru suddenly sat up and got off the bed she looked at him questionly. He met her gaze and smiled, his eyes dark.

"I'll be right back."

She followed his movements when he walked over to the closet and picked something up. Not until he came back she saw what it was. A black shawl. She let out a dissapointed sound when Kaoru abandoned her torso to recieve it, but was soon quieted when he pulled his hand slowly along her sides and put her arms up over her head. She looked at him in puzzlement when she felt the shawl getting tied around her wrists, pulling them together.

Hikaru saw the question in her still half-lidded eyes and sat down right beside her on the bed again.

"This will stop you from moving too much. We want you to just lie there and enjoy this", he said while he watched while his brother tied her now tied-together wrists to the edge of the bed. He saw a flash of hesitation in her eyes, but it was gone the second he bent down and started to kiss down her jawline and neck. He noticed Kaoru finish and leaning down to do the same on her other side. He slowly worked his way down to her collarbone, nipping gently on it, while he let one of his hands slide in under her back to the fastenings of her bra. That was the only thing that stopped it from going all off and he wanted it gone. After a moment of struggling he got it loose and slowly let his hand on to the front, but never touching it. Instead he kissed his way down to it and caught a hold of it with his teeth. He could hear the soft moan that she let out when he slowly pulled it away from her body, uncovering a pair of small, but beautiful breasts. He quickly turned his head and threw the bra to the floor and looked at Haruhis face. Her eyes was closed and her head slightly tilted backwards while Kaoru slowly kissed and nipped at her throat and collarbone. Hikaru slowly let a hand out and started caressing her shoulder and down towards her breasts until he reached just above it. Then he made a turn and traced the edges until he was under it and continued down her torso. When he reached her bellybutton he started upwards again, teasing her, still not touching.

Haruhi was going crazy. That teasing hand and that devilish mouth that caressed her skin was driving her mad. She wanted them to give her the touch that her body craved for, and when Hikarus hand went by again on its way up, she turned her body, just enough for that hand to close over her nipple and she gasped. She opened her eyes just a little and found herself looking into a pair of dark and hazed golden eyes. Kaoru, ran through her head the second before those soft lips crashed over hers, and she felt Hikarus hand finally giving her breasts the attention they wanted. As she felt him pinch the nipple slightly, a gasp of both pleasure and slight pain escaped her. Kaoru took that opportunity and let his tounge enter her mouth to explore every inch of it. Haruhi kissed him back feverishly, her body aching with lust so overwhelming that when she could feel Hikaru replace his hand on her breast with his mouth, carefully kissing and nipping at her nipple, she almost bit Kaorus tounge because of the twitch in her body. When he pulled away from her mouth and let his own travel down to her other breast and starting giving it the same treatment as Hikaru gave the other, she couldn't supress a small cry of pleasure. She bit her lip to hold back the sounds that threatned to come out. The twins probably noticed this, because at the same time as she felt Hikarus hand travel slowly down her front, she could hear Kaorus soft voice.

"Don't worry. There's nobody but us in the house tonight."

Haruhi opened her eyes slightly and followed Hikarus hand while it reached the waistband of her jeans.

"You seem to have planned tonight awfully well", the words were hardly audiable because Hikaru had let part of his hand slide inside her jeans and rested it on her hip for a second before he started to move it in under her ass, while his other hand went up to the fastenings in the front.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I actually decided to continue this story after all.. I'm really sorry to everyone who have been asking me so send the continuing chapters to them, the truth is that I stopped writing on it shortly after I decided not to continue posting it.. Just lost interest.. And had a serious case of writer's block... Oh well, I'll stop rambling now and let you read this chapter.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.

* * *

**A different direction**

Haruhi held her breath as Hikarus nimble fingers undid the fastenings on her jeans. She could all the while feel Kaorus lips and tounge caress her breast. When Hikaru moved up to pay attention to her other breast and the twins at the same time pulled down on either side of her jeans, leaving them on her lower thighs, she couldn't supress her voice anymore and she let out a loud gasp. She immediatly bit her lower lip.

"You are sure that no one is here right?" her voice was only a whisper. She had long ago lost all desire to fight the twins off and leave. As little as she wanted to admit it, she was throughly enjoying their touches, and her body had started aching, begging for something more.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with a suggestion in his eyes. He could see that his brother also had regained control of himself, and with a look he let Hikaru know that it was time to fall back on the original plan. A devilish grin crept up on Hikarus face and at the exact same time they slowly let the caresses die out. They slid their fingertips down to Haruhis thighs but then they completely abandoned her skin to sit down in the foot-end of the bed. They watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at them with confusion in her beautiful eyes. She lifted her head slightly, trying to focus while she let out a very weak voice.

"What's wrong?"

Haruhi couldn't understand why the twins had suddenly stopped touching her. The small part of her that could still think rationally told her that this was her chance to get out of there before things got out of control, but the rest of her felt only disappointment. She had already succumbed to the fact that this was already out of her hands. Literally, as her hands were still tied to the bed. There was only one thing she could think of.

"You guys are only playing aren't you? As always. Trying to make me want you and then leaving." She kept her eyes closed so she didn't see the surprise on the twins faces. "Well, it worked, so if that's what it was then please release my hands. Let me keep a little dignity. If it's not..."

The twins glanced briefly at each other, surprise in their eyes, before they turned back to the girl lying bound on their bed, waiting for a continuation. It didn't come though.

"If it's not?" Hikaru uncertainly voiced the question they both wanted an answer to.

They watched her open her eyes and look at them in consideration for a few seconds before a sly smile crept onto her face.

"Untie me and I'll let you know..."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm sorry it's really short, I'll try to get future chapters longer..


End file.
